


One last time

by candream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What dying really means...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, translated into English
> 
> WARNINGS: light Spoiler for "Avengers: Age of Ultron", major character death

"Steve," Wanda said quietly and looked Steve into the eyes. "Maybe that's really the way it should be."

Wanda never belonged to those kind of people who always thought that everything happened for a particular reason. But now she had to admit that maybe she was always wrong. Maybe this was her destiny. She really didn't know. And she also didn't care anymore.

She never spoke about her death wish before. Neither to the Avengers who became close friends nor to Hydra. She never did. But maybe now it was the perfect time to do so. Here, in the cell of Hydra, in the lovingly arms of Steve.

She took a deep breath before she went on speaking. "If dying means to see Pietro again then ..." Wanda said and smiled at Steve one last time. "It's okay, Steve. It really is." she whispered and closed her eyes.

"Wanda?" Steve asked trembled with fear and shook her lightly. Her arm slipped lifelessly off his arm and he knew that she went from him forever...


End file.
